


Just Beyond

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_arcana, Domestic, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Just Beyond

Rachel lets herself in with the key that Sydney gave her a few months ago. "It's only me, Agent Gibson," she says, announcing her presence to the babysitters. She doesn't want a gun in her face like last week when she surprised them in the kitchen.

The agents greet her, smiling mostly at the cooing Isabelle who is kicking her feet in her baby swing.   
"She's eaten, nine ounces, and should be winding down for a nap soon. Would you like us to stay, Agent Gibson?" Rachel smiles and shakes her head. She hardly gets any time alone with the baby with her crazy work schedule. Sydney will be home in an hour or so, and this time with Isabelle is just icing on the cake.

Rachel thanks the agents and they smile respectfully back at her. They've gotten used to her being there to receive them as it's usually Rachel who gets off work before Sydney these days. Syd's busy in the field, Rachel covering the bases at the office. Her job is done as soon as the mission is complete, but Sydney has the long flights home. Rachel knows she hates being away from her daughter so much, but it’s a price they all have to pay while the enemy is still at large.

She bends down, crouching in front of Isabelle's swing. "And how are you today, baby?" she asks, not feeling a bit silly. "I see you're all set for some snuggle time with Aunt Rachel." Rachel smiles and to her delight, Isabelle smiles back, a huge grin full of spit bubbles. "Let's just get you out of this swing, then, shall we?" She unbuckles the squirming baby and lifts her gently to her shoulder where she finds a comfortable position, one arm under Isabelle's bottom, and the other hand rubbing her tiny back.

Isabelle chews on her fist. "Wanna help Aunt Rachel make some dinner for your mommy?" Rachel smiles at the notion that something about babies, or maybe just this one, makes her voice grow soft and cartoonish and makes her refer to herself in the third person. Isabelle doesn't seem opposed to the idea so Rachel, with the baby balanced on her hip, starts to pull a pan from the cabinet. She knows this whole process is going to be more difficult with Isabelle on her, but she wouldn't give this up for the world. Even the extra difficulty of balancing the baby and trying to make unburnt grilled cheese is worth the sight of Isabelle's eyes, wide and so much like her mother's.

She stirs tomato soup one-handed over low heat and notices that Isabelle is getting progressively heavier as her tiny eyelids close. Rachel looks at her tenderly, longing for something just beyond her comprehension. She turns off the heat and takes slow swaying steps towards the nursery.

Isabelle flails her arms briefly in a reflex when Rachel puts her down. She runs a soft fingertip along the side of the baby's face before lifting the fleece pink blanket from the side of the crib and laying it over her body.   
Isabelle's small chest moves up and down in shallow breaths and Rachel feels her heart squeeze. She turns when she hears Sydney's key in the lock, glancing back one last time at the sleeping child before shutting the nursery door gently and stepping into the hallway.

"I've just put Isabelle down—" She stops. Sydney's not alone, another woman is with her. A dark Latina beauty with shiny black hair and a slim physique. Sydney is smiling and brushing the hair from the other woman's eyes. Rachel opens her mouth and closes it again. She tucks her hands in her pockets, unsure of what to do.

Sydney finally sees her, after what feels like an eternity. "Oh, Rachel! This is my sister, Nadia!" Sydney is beaming, she slides her arm around the woman's back, smiling at Rachel, and then at Nadia. Rachel thinks she can see the resemblance. She smiles hesitantly in return.

"I was just making some dinner. Have you eaten?" Rachel takes a few steps towards the kitchen, unsure of what to make of their body language.

"We got some take out on the way home," Nadia explains. Her voice has a beautiful rich tenor to it, slight accent weaving its way between the words. Nadia takes Sydney's hand and visibly squeezes it; Rachel feels her heart squeeze again, but its different this time. "Oh, Syd, can I see Isabelle?" She tugs her sister from the doorway and Sydney's grin couldn't get any bigger.

Rachel moves into the kitchen to resume cooking, but even over the light clatter of the pans she can hear them fawning over the sleeping baby. Suddenly, she's not hungry. She dumps her sandwich in the trash can and the soup down the sink. She contemplates joining them, but fears that feeling that's growing in her chest, that she doesn't belong here. She turns towards the nursery at the very moment Sydney nudges Nadia up against the wall opposite the nursery and kisses her.

"She's perfect," Nadia whispers against Sydney's lips, hands sliding down to caress her sister's hips.  
Rachel doesn't know that they look up shocked, concerned, when they hear the door slam. She's gone, longing for something just beyond her reach.


End file.
